


I Dream About You

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bad Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Aaron woke with a start. His heavy breathing filled the room. He was panting, he struggled to breathe, but most of all, he was scared. He looked to his left and found the bed empty. It only made his heart beat faster.Or...Aaron has a bad dream... a really bad one.





	I Dream About You

Aaron woke with a start. His heavy breathing filled the room. He was panting, he struggled to breathe, but most of all, he was scared. He looked to his left and found the bed empty. It only made his heart beat faster. His mouth was dry, but he felt himself tearing up. It was worse than a panic attack. He had a few of those, he knew the signs... but this... this was different. A different kind of pain, a different kind of feeling but it left him helpless nevertheless.

Minutes passed and he still couldn't calm down. His breathing got heavier.... he tried to get it under control but he couldn't. He didn't realize but he was crying.... sobbing uncontrollably.

“Aaron, Aaron, what's wrong? You okay? Talk to me!” - came a voice. It sounded so distant, and he couldn't even see from the tears, but it was so familiar.... comforting. - “Aaron! You're scaring me!” - said the voice, before Aaron felt a touch on his shoulders. Someone was kneeling beside the bed, trying to get answers. Aaron blinked a few times, wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt, then the blurry figure wasn't blurry anymore.

“Ro...Robert.” - he panted before he started sobbing again.

“Hey, it's okay, I'm here.” - he said pulling him close to his chest, still kneeling on the floor.

“Are you though? Are you really here?” - asked Aaron not wanting to believe.

“What? Of course, I'm here. What happened? Bad dream? Wanna tell me about it?” - he asked whispering into his ears as his hands were running up and down his back, to comfort him.

“Just.... you're here.... you're here.” - said Aaron over and over again, and Robert didn't understand a thing. He knew that whatever he dreamt about must have been horrible, so he decided to leave it alone for now. He needed to calm him down first. He slowly put a bit of distance between them, ready to let him go to actually get into bed next to him, but Aaron was clinging onto him like he was afraid of letting go. - “No.... no.... don't leave me.” - he cried.

“I'm not. I just wanna get into bed. I'm not leaving, okay?” - he said and while Aaron hesitated to answer he quickly managed to get under the covers. Aaron immediately wrapped himself around him.... holding him tight. So tight that it started to hurt, but he didn't say a thing. Aaron buried his face in the crook of his neck and got his hand fisted into his shirt. His breathing still wasn't normal, but at least the panting stopped. - “What happened Aaron?” - he asked stroking Aaron's hand. He held Robert's shirt so tight that his knuckles started to turn white. - “Okay, you don't have to talk about it. But I'm here. You hear that?” - he asked and Aaron nodded. Robert felt as Aaron took a big breath before he sniffed a couple of times.

“I thought...” - he started voice still a bit broken. - “I had a dream.... you left me.”

“I would never...”

“But you did. We were on the run... well you were I guess.... and the police …. I told you to stick together but.... and then they took you... and you left me.” - he wasn't making any sense. Robert could get the story together, but it was hard with Aaron's gibbering.

“Aaron, Aaron look at me.” - he said calmly. He waited until Aaron lifted up his gaze – “I'm here, with you. It didn't happen.”

“It didn't happen.” - he repeated.

“I love you so much, you know that right?” - asked Robert.

“You said this in the dream and all.”

“Well, it's true.” - he shrugged.

“You still left me alone Robert.”

“Aaron, I promise you, it wasn't real.” - he tried. - “We're here, at home. In bed. Can you feel this?” - he asked as he kept on stroking his back with one hand while he cupped his face with the other.

“Yeah.” - whispered Aaron leaning into the touch. Robert kissed him softly on the lips, and the tension in Aaron's shoulders eased up a bit.

“It's real. We are real. I could never leave you.” - he said reassuring him and he allowed himself a short little smile when he saw the same on his husband's face. - “It was always you Aaron.” - said Robert and Aaron actually felt peace for a moment. Until he heard Robert's next words – “I love you.... always.”

“No... No.... “ - he said started panting again. Everything went black, and a few seconds later he opened his eyes. He was still breathing fast, he didn't understand at first what was going on, then he took in his surroundings. The Mill. The sofa. He was still in clothes... sitting on the sofa. He must have drifted off for a couple of minutes, then his brain dreamt up a scenario, which was comforting for about two seconds. Robert wasn't there. He wasn't with him. Everything that happened the day before came rushing back to him, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of them.

Robert wasn't there. He left him... How was he supposed to live without him?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologise for this... sorry. Canon brought these feelings out of me.


End file.
